Crazy to Rondo
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: …Crazy Hand… Un personaje que permanece oculto entre las sombras, encerrado en su propia locura y viviendo en el mundo que él mismo creó para sí. Sin embargo, había un motivo para que esto fuera de esa manera… una razón que el resto de los luchadores había olvidado en algún rincón de sus mentes...


Hola **guapuritas**... ¿Cómo están? Realmente espero que bien. Yo estoy genial, terminé (si! por fin) la secundaria y sin desaprovar ninguna materia, además de con uno de los mejores promedios del curso... Y bueh, decidí festejarlo publicando esta historia que apareció de la nada, se los juro, la idea vino y no me dejó tranquila hasta que pude escribirla...y como soy yo, quise agregarle unos toques de terror (hace muuuuuucho que no escribo algo de terror)

Otra cosa. Esto se centra en _Crazy Hand_. Siempre tuve curiosidad por este personaje y como nunca (pero nunca, nunca) explican algo sobre Master o Crazy, decidí hacer esto centrandome en éste último. Que a mi parecer es genial (no se si ustedes escucharon pero... ¡La risa de Crazy Hand es genial! Y me encanta que es mas veloz en las peleas) y un tanto perturbador... Una combinación exitosa (?

En fin.

Como ya saben, ningún personaje que se meciona (o indirectamente se menciona) me pertenece/son de mi autoria/los creé o blah, blah, blah. Todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y yo solo hago esto para divertirme un poco y hacer feliz a algunos lectores...

Sin mas que decir, disfruten la lectura...Muajajajajaja *inserte risa malvada aquí*

* * *

─¡N-No…p-por favo-!

No hay respuesta positiva. Solo el sonido de los huesos de la tráquea, y otros huesos, rompiéndose sin compasión; las preguntas de aquel individuo se vieron perdidas en el medio de la oscuridad, y consigo, se llevaron el brillo que alguna vez hubo en sus ojos.

Un golpe en seco.

_...El juego comienza cuando él puede ser libre..._

Otro juguete desechado. Muy a su pesar; es algo que detesta. La falta de diversión y descontrol. ¿Cómo podría hacer para que la alegría no terminace? Si apesar de sus esfuerzos, los resultados son iguales. La rutina se repite y no parece tener fin; sin embargo, para él, valía la pena repetir una y otra, y otra y otra vez.

Lo importante es divertirse ¿No?

─¡A-Ayu...da...!

_...No lo arruines... ¡No arruines la diversión!_

Se escucha un llanto ajeno que rompe el silencio, un grito, -femenino-, desgarrador de dolor y terror terminó por ahogarse en la garganta de la víctima. Lluvia color carmín desciende del cielo artificial y gotas cristalinas. Y otro cuerpo se retuerce en el suelo, cubierto por telas coloridas en tonos pasteles; ahora tres bellas muñecas, sin ojos y bocas, han sido partidas a la mitad.

Busca vivir… sobrevivir de ese mundo de diversiones y maravillas. Un sueño hecho realidad. El mejor cuento de todos. Donde solo un ente ríe mientras los demás lloran por no poder escapar de ese mundo.

¿Una pesadilla o un paraíso oscuro?

_...ÉL decide qué es este mundo.._

_...SU mundo..._

Crazy Hand se detiene abruptamente y escucha con atención aquel sonido que se manifiesta. Para él es algo especial y un espectáculo que no debe de perderse. Sus dedos se mueven nerviosamente, está impaciente por ver los resultados. Tensa sus dedos, los relaja a todos para luego volver a tensarlos y así hasta perder la noción el tiempo; eso a él no le importa.

Este era su mundo, acorde a su personalidad. Ahora, era su turno para salir a escena.

_...Su mundo está girando..._

_¿Por qué habría de detenerse?_

¿Por qué nadie puede escuchar que se está riendo? ¿Por qué no hay un sonido que lo haga enloquecer? ¿Aquellos ruiditos que lo hacen elevarse al cielo artificial y encontrar la felicidad extrema? Ya no hay llanto. No hay gimoteos. Plegarias. Suplicas. Gritos.

Solo silencio.

_...Las voces se callan... _

_¿Por qué no quieren hablar?_

Eso no le gusta a él.

_...¿Acaso él no ha sido bueno?..._

Se carcajea. Este es su mundo, donde puede jugar y divertirse con sus juguetes favoritos. Ríe y gira con torpeza. Sostiene entre sus dedos el último juguete adquirido y con el pulgar y el índice hace presión en la cabeza hasta terminar por destruir aquella pieza sin el mayor esfuerzo, un líquido rojizo tiñe el blanco, terminando por estrellarse contra el suelo; ya no se oyen chillidos. Tal vez se haya roto, eso a él no le importa, tiene otras muñecas sin cuerda que emitirán sonidos divertidos.

_...Solo se tiene una oportunidad..._

_¿Por qué habrían de sufrir?_

Comienza a girar.

Gira. Gira. Gira. Gira. Gira. Gira. Gira.

Amaba. Lo amaba en verdad. Amaba girar. ¡Realmente amaba girar!

_...Él no puede detenerse..._

¿Parece que ha perdido el control?

_...Su mundo acabará si deja de girar a su propio ritmo..._

O al menos eso es lo que alguna vez creyó.

Ríe al dar volteretas torpes y mover sus dedos con desmesura.

_...Sangre... Sangre... Sangre... Sangre... Sangre..._

¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué gira de esa manera? ¿Algo… alguien lo hará detenerse?

Se aprecia su silueta teñida de rojo.

_...El blanco se perdió..._

En una esquina alejada de la habitación se encuentran sus juguetes favoritos, esparcidos en el suelo; luego de usarlos a su antojo hasta el borde de romperlos, todos ellos, terminan en ese lugar; ojos vacíos, sonrisas perdidas y extremidades robadas; vestidos. Coronas. Espadas. Bates. Pistolas. Capas. Guantes blancos.

_...Nunca lo dejarán...  
_

Aun así, en ese estado demacrado, el espíritu destructivo los apreciaba por igual.

_...Rojo... rojo sangre..._

Él lo quería todo. Sus ojos, sus cabezas, sus corazones, mentes, almas, brazos y piernas. No pararía. Lentamente, disfrutaría de sus juegos y los finales magníficos que traían, obviando el tiempo en que ellos durarían, la resistencia que tuvieran ellos y el fétido hedor de la muerte que inundaba el ambiente tétrico.

_...Esto es el "verdadero" significado de la diversión..._

Mas su mundo perfecto terminó por desmoronarse al momento en que su hermano, Master Hand, pudo liberarse de la trampa que le había tendido y ahora, se aproximaba hacia él con calma, sin mostrar un aura de furia o los dedos tensos. Crazy Hand continuo como si nada, como si no estuviera siendo conciente de las consecuencias que caerían sobre si; siguió jugando. Arrojaba al aire su juguete, golpeandolo reiteradas veces, hasta el borde del aburrimiento, para luego lanzarlo al suelo y terminar la rutina aplastandolo sin mesura; el espíritu destructivo rió a carcajadas al ver el muñeco estaba desmembrado sobre un profundo cráter.

_...sin embargo..._

_...sin embargo..._

_...sin embargo..._

─...Crazy─. Dijo con voz profunda y clara, sin mostrar algún dejo de enojo o furia.

_...Hay alguien que no quiere girar con él..._

Crazy Hand detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a girar alrededor de su hermano mayor. ─~_Brother. ¡I miss you!~_ ¡Me alegro que te encuentres bien! Creí que esas cadenas doradas te retendrían por mas tiempo, pero, tal parece que me equivoqué─. Se carcajeó mientras retorcia sus dedos al compás del sonido. ─¿Eran las mismas que Tabuu usó contra ti, no? ¡Que bueno! Eso demuestra que eres fuerte.

─Fue un grave error el que hayas creado a esa criatura.

Repentinamente, detuvo sus carcajas, mas no perdió el tono burlesco en su voz. ─~Se me escapó~... No tenía pensado que fuera así de poderoso.

─No hiciste nada para interferir.

─Lo hice al final. Te reviví.

─Pero dejaste en peligro la vida de los demas.

─Ellos no son importantes─. Dijo con desinterés. ─Esto sería muy aburrido sin ti, peeeeero... tu me encerraste en esta sala─. El ambiente tenso y frío de la habitación era tan intenso, que incluso Master Hand no se sintió agusto. ─Es muy _boring_ estar aquí... Use mis poderes, me escapé y te devolví el favor. ¿Quedaste cansado luego de tantos intentos por salir de mi trampa?

─Veo que te has divertido─. Ignoró aquella pregunta y contempló los cuerpos desmembrados de los Brawlers.

─_~Yeaaaah~_ ¡Crazy Hand se divirtió mucho! ¡Valió la pena lastimar a su hermano para divertirse un poco!─. Comenzó a tensar sus dedos. ─Brother... ¿Puedo volver a repetir? Mis juguetes me hicieron reir mucho─. Se calló abruptamente al tener una mejor idea. ─_~Brother~_ Tienes sangre en tus dedos. _¡Great! ¡I'm_ _cool!_─. _«__En cada torneo, volveré a repetirlo. ¡Todos serán mis juguetes y my Brother no tiene que saberlo!__»_

Master Hand suspiró impaciente. ─Lo siento hermano, pero, no puedo permitir que sigas con esto─. Dijo rompiendo el silencio que Crazy Hand había creado.

─...¿Seguir...?─. Indagó en un murmullo con un tono curioso.

─Debo acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Eso implicará, revivir a los Brawlers y borrar todas sus memorias de lo sucedido contigo.

Crazy Hand sabía hacia donde se dirigía la conversación, por esa razón, terminó preguntando con voz temblorosa. ─…. ¿Piensas….encerrarme _once more_?

─Lo lamento…

─Oh. Entiendo. No tienes que preocuparte, ya sabía que harías eso... No es la primera vez que ocurre, ya van tres, pero, en esta oportunidad ha sido difícil para ti escapar de mi trampa...─. A medida que hablaba, sintió como una espesa neblina inundaba cada uno de los rincones; ese era el poder de Master Hand. ─Tal vez... la próxima vez deba esforzarme más...

─Crazy.

─_¿Yeah…?_

─….Suelta ese cuerpo…

_─¿Why? __I don't want to lose my toy._

─Crazy… eso no es un juguete. Es el cuerpo sin cabeza de Mario.

─Pero… _He is MY toy_… Quiero conservarlo…

─Crazy... alejate de sus restos.

─Ellos son mis juguetes...─. Soltó el cuerpo desmembrado repentinamente. ─¡Ok! No importa. Tú y yo sabemos que todos estan condenados a una vida eterna, solo por formar parte de este juego macabro que tu creaste hermano. Si no son míos ahora... lo serán luego. ¡Solo debo esperar y esforzarme en otra oportunidad!

_..._

_..._

_...Otro día se divertirá..._

El niebla absorvió sus siluetas, al punto de que ambos no pudieron contemplarse, sin embargo, eran conscientes de que el otro se encontraba cerca.

─_¿Brother...?_

─¿Sí?

─...Tengo un nuevo juguete...pero, mi juguete no lo sabe...

_...es muy divertido..._

_...es muy divertido..._

_...¡Ven a divertirte con él!..._

─Crazy...

─Los tendré a todos juntos...

_...Todos ellos...Todos juntos..._

_...Comenzaremos a girar..._

─Entiendo.

─Brother.

─_¿Si, Crazy?_

─... Nos vemos en el próximo torneo...

Y una vez mas, se vio sumergido en la inmensa soledad de la oscura recamara.

_...En la habitación del fondo del pasillo..._

_...Un lugar oculto difícil de encontrar..._

Solo él y el vacío existencial.

_...Alguien espera el momento oportuno.._

_...Para poder salir a escena..._

Ahora debía idear el plan perfecto para su escape, mas sabía muy bien que había tiempo para ello, mucho tiempo, hasta el comienzo del nuevo juego. La espera le aburria y lo único que encontraba para divertirse era asesinar al silencio, con solo hacer que las cadenas, que lo tenía aprisionado, se movieron levemente; debía espera pacientemente, aunque su locura lo estuviera matando lentamente...

_...Dejar escapar la locura..._

…Pero a Crazy Hand no le importaba, porque él ya tenía un nuevo juguete en mente y se aseguraría de mantenerlo bajo su dominio para siempre.

Costará lo que costara.

...

_...¿Quieres jugar?..._

_...Será su pregunta sin responder.._

...

…Porque él iría por su nuevo juguete…

...

_...Comenzará con su país de las maravillas..._

_...tú serás su invitado principal..._

...

….Irá por ti...

…

…Y no se detendrá hasta tenerte...

…

….

_...Él volvió a escapar..._

…..

...

_...Y ahora a tu lado está..._

...¿Verdad?...

* * *

Je, nunca creí que se me ocurriría esto. Aunque, la culpa es del SSBB porque no me explica como se crearon Master y Crazy Hand...  
Hace tiempo que no escribo historias de terror, estoy algo oxidada (Ya ni me acuerdo cuando fue la última vez...X-P) Pero, ya... Espero que les haya gustado o al menos que haya sido de su agrado (tampoco espero que lo amen intensamente (?), saben que estaré esperando sus opiniones al respecto. Todo es bienvenido..

Creo que es todo. Mejor voy a seguir con otras cosas...

Je je. Nos vemos guapuras, les mando muchos besos y que la pasen bien...

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
